Elsa's Love- A Frozen Fanfic
by NillaWafersRule
Summary: Elsa's love is a Elsanna story in which Elsa returns home to realize how much Elsa really loves anna. Contains Smut. I don't on any of these characters or frozen


**This is my first try at a fan fiction story, it takes place with Elsa and Anna in a modern day setting. I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 1: The Return Home **

Elsa sat in her cold, dark dorm room. She had closed the windows and shut the blinds, wondering what the summer would bring. At age 21, she had been at college for 3 years now. She hadn't been home since then and furthermore hasn't even called. Her family tried to call her during the first college year. She ignored them all. _Why should I answer their calls? Hell, I don't even care about them anyways! I never talked to them for most of my childhood! Why talk to them now? _Perhaps the only member of her family she ever cared about was her sister. _Anna… She's so sweet, and cute. _She would be the only one that Elsa would want to talk to anyways.

_Knock knock knock! _"Open up!" _Knock Knock Knock! _"Hey, it's checkout time!" Elsa quickly jumped up on her feet. "Hey, c'mon el-""Sorry for the delay, here I am!' Elsa pronounced. "Well, is your room clean?" "Yes, yes, of course come on in!" Elsa said quickly, almost stumbling over her own words. "Why so dark? "said the man. "Umm what?" questioned Elsa, confused. "Why is the room so dark?" "I like it that way." "Umm, ok?" _Well, if he suspected I was weird, he knows now for sure. _"Well Elsa, you're free to go." "Oh, umm, thank you!" "Have a nice summer!" "Thanks you too!" _my summer will be anything but nice... _Elsa grabbed her bags, and walked out of the room. "Oh hey Elsa!"_ Great, it's Olivia. My only true hate all because she screwed with me on the last damn day… _

The last day of school, Elsa was just packing up to leave her final class of the day. "Hey Elsa, I think you dropped something!" Elsa stood up and asked "Where?" "Behind you" Elsa turned around and bent over. _What the hell is she even talking about- _"Oof!" Elsa yelled as she felt a sharp kick from behind. "What the hell Olivia!?" The whole class turned their seats around to look in the direction of the noise. _Well shit, now everyone's looking at me. _As Elsa climbed back into her seat, the class turned back to work on their final. Elsa was already finished. She walked down the aisle and gave her test to the professor. "Have a nice summer Elsa" said the professor. As she walked across the room to the door, she looked at a smirking Olivia. _Well fuck you too, Olivia. _Elsa thought while she walked out the classroom door.

"Oh hey Elsa!" Olivia said in the dorm hallway. "What the hell do you want?" "I'd like to… apologize I guess." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny. Really, I thought it would be funny and we could have a good laugh, but I guess I was just being stupid." Olivia started to walk closer towards Elsa. _Why is she coming closer…? _Then Elsa saw something she hadn't seen in this girl before. _She's really fucking sexy… She has suck beautiful, brown hair, hazel eyes… _Elsa began to feel her core get wetter by every second she stared at her. _I don't think I can take it anymore… Oh fuck it! _Elsa grabbed Olivia quickly and slammed her lips into hers. Elsa threw their bodies into the wall. Elsa began to run her hand up Olivia's shirt and grabbed her c-cup breasts. She then felt hand come into her own shirt. _Well I think we both know our sexuality now _Elsa than used her free hand to reach up Olivia's skirt. _She's just as wet as I am… _Both girls were very intensely concentrated on each other. So much so that they didn't hear the opening of the dorm room right next to them. "What the HELL is going on out here!" The girls took no time to see who the voice was. They grabbed their bags and ran. The girls both giggled as they ran, still consumed in pleasure. "Follow me!" Elsa yelled to Olivia. They both ran into the elevator, clicked the #1 button and violently put their lips together. "Come" breath "In" breath "my car". "Ding!" sounded the elevator as the girls ran out into the parking lot. Elsa ran as fat as she could and threw he car door open as she jumped in it with Olivia. They both kissed on her backseat. Elsa was on bottom and she threw off Olivia's shirt and undid her bra. She grabbed her breasts and dragged them closer to her. Elsa opened her mouth and sucked on her nipples. _They feel so good…_ She then reached for her pants and unbuttoned them. Both girls cores were about to explode. "Stop teasing me and go!" yelled Olivia. Olivia grabbed Elsa's hand and rubbed it on her clitoris. "Ohhhhh yes!" groaned Olivia. Elsa stuck to fingers inside. Both girls moaned ever so loudly. "Ring Ring!" "Ring Ring!" "I have to get this, said Olivia as she grabbed her phone. "Hello?" It was Olivia's mom. "Yep, I'll be home right away." "I'm so sorry, but I have to go home. My brother is in the hospital. He just got in a car crash." "Oh my." Said Elsa, "that's terrible! Yes, go home, you need to see your brother." "Here, this is my number." Olivia said as she gave it to her. "Goodbye Elsa, I hope we see each other again this summer." "I'll make sure to." Said Elsa. "Goodbye" said Olivia. _Yes, goodbye _Elsa thought to herself. _I love you. _

Elsa sat as she watched Olivia drive away. She stared out her window wondering if she would ever see Olivia again. She sighed. _I'm going to miss that girl, despite that I only met her today. Maybe Anna could satisfy my needs like Olivia did… No! No! NO! Anna is your sister! _These thoughts lingered in Elsa's mind as she turned on the car, and started the 5 hour drive back home.

Elsa drove down the long, wide street in the neighborhood that she could never forget. Home. A place where she grew up, but grew up in solitude. _I never did talk to my family much. How do I explain never answering their calls? Will they forgive me? Will Anna forgive me? _The thoughts rushed through Elsa's head as she opened the door to her house.

"Surprise!" Elsa yelled as she walked into her house. She saw her family, Mom, Dad, and Anna all eating at the dinner table. "Elsa!" Anna yelled as she rushed to Elsa to give her a big hug. "I missed you sooooo much!" _Well damn, Anna, I didn't think you would be that excited! _"Hey I missed you too Anna." _Wow, she has such a beautiful face, blue eyes, lots of cute freckles, and all that red hair! _

"Well, this is quite the surprise." Said Elsa's mother. "Why did you never answer our calls Elsa? We were worried sick!" "Frankly mom, I have a confession to make. I was nervous to answer, and talk. I also didn't want to lose studying time, you know." _This is complete bullshit. I doubt they'll believe this one. _"Well, I guess that would make sense. But it was 3 years Elsa. You didn't come back for even one Christmas let alone any other day!" declared her father. _Yup, he's not buying it. _

"Elsa I have something to show you!" said Anna. "Oh, what is it?" "Here, follow me!" Anna then led Elsa up to her room. "Here come look at this!" She held up a letter. Anna than said "It's an acceptance letter to college!" "Wow Anna, that's, that's incredible!" "I know right! Here, now come downstairs and eat with us." "Ok", said Elsa. _Inside though, I know it's not all ok. Especially when during the little time I've been home, I've realized something. I don't want my sister to leave, because I might just be in love with her. _

**Sorry this first chapter was so short, but if you all like it I'll make more. Please Rate and comment so I can decide whether to make more.**


End file.
